


Purple Flannel Pajamas

by saturnvern



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Flirting, Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mentioned Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Mutual Pining, No Angst, Sharing a Room, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnvern/pseuds/saturnvern
Summary: Hansol panics because Soonyoung thought it was a good idea to send over his very handsome friend over at 3am to crash at his bed without telling him beforehand.Alternatively - Hansol gets his daily reminder of how gay he is and wonders how Seokmin could possibly be attracted to a person like him.





	1. This is not Soonyoung

Every student’s worst time of the year is exam season. The library is open twenty four hours, and every single table is filled with bent over backs and the sound of flipping pages and the tap tap tapping of a keyboard. It’s almost impossible to get in unless you get there at 4am to snatch a seat.

 

Thankfully, Hansol doesn’t have to go through any of that. He doesn’t have exams. He’s a film major and all he has left to do is to torturously edit his film.

 

It’s quiet tonight, his roommate has gone out for some study group and Hansol _would’ve_ gone out with his friends to study, but the rest of them have exams and continuously moan about how lucky Hansol is that he takes an _art course_ and how it _basically requires no brain cells_ _to pass_.

 

Anyway, Hansol agrees with them. He doesn’t have to memorise research papers and theorists because he can just use his laptop to search them up when he writes his essays.

 

What he _does_ have to do however, apart from writing the basic boring essays (because how will he ever escape that?) he has to watch hours of footage and somehow, _somehow_ piece them together into a cohesive structure that would hopefully appeal to his examiner.

 

He hates editing.

 

It’s 2am, almost 3am and Hansol rubs his eyes because they really ache and hurt from looking at his screen. His laptop is on the highest brightness, only because he hasn’t moved since he sat down after dinner, and he was too lazy to switch the light on.

 

He’s almost half-way through. It’s due tomorrow afternoon and in a very Hansol fashion, he’s left it till last minute because nothing says that adrenaline doesn’t boost up your creativity. He’s hungry and thirsty and his eyes are getting droopy.

 

His door squeaks obnoxiously in the warm silence and his eyes try their best to flutter open. “Hey Soonyoung.” He greets. He glances briefly at the dark silhouette. “Turn the light on will you?” He asks, focusing back of snipping away pieces of footage. He almost fell asleep, whoops.

 

The lights on and flickers above him. It’s one of those lights that need a couple minutes to warm up so Hansol isn’t surprised that there’s barely any difference between the brightness of the room before and now.

 

“I’m not Soonyoung.”

 

It takes Hansol a while to process this. It’s 2am, wait no, almost 3am and the cogs in his brain are trying to move and they just _aren’t_ so when Hansol looks up to see who exactly was in his room in the middle of the night he doesn’t freak out and scream like he’s supposed to.

 

“What?” He says instead, his voice croaking.

 

“I’m Seokmin.” Seokmin introduces himself. “Soonyoung’s friend.” He wades his way through the clothes and stuffs scattered around Hansol and Soonyoung’s room and reaches his arm out for a handshake.

 

Hansol thinks it’s weird how someone wants to shake his hand and he also recognises that this guy could be lying and could be here to kill him. It _is_ late after all. Hansol’s thought process stops all rationality after midnight.

 

So, he flails away. It’s the most he’s moved in the past three hours. He gets tangled up in his bedsheets. They haven’t been washed since last month. The guy, ‘Seokmin’, doesn’t help, he just stares at the mass of flying limbs that is Hansol. His hand is still out expecting a handshake that Hansol refuses to return back.

 

“What are you doing?” Seokmin asks, the corner of his mouth twitching in amusement, as if it wasn’t obvious that Hansol was freaking out that there was a potential murderer in his room.

 

His head pops out of the layers of blankets. “I don’t know you.” Hansol says plainly. “You could be a thief, or worse, a murderer.”

 

Seokmin considers Hansol’s claim seriously for a second. “If I were a murderer I would’ve killed you straight away and if I were a thief I wouldn’t be stealing from a room that had someone in it.”

 

“That’s exactly what a suspicious person would say.” Hansol tells him. “You’re being suspicious.”

 

Seokmin raises his hands up, surrendering from whatever bullshit Hansol had conjured up. “Look, I’m Soonyoung’s friend. You know me. He _must’ve_ mentioned me”

 

“I’ve never seen or heard of you before in my life ever.” Hansol replies firmly, he crosses his arms, trying to look intimidating even though he can’t seem to unstuck his leg from the trap of blankets. “I would’ve known that you were Soonyoung’s friend.”

 

“Every time I came in you were asleep.” Seokmin almost said it as if he was disappointed, which was impossible because, like, Hansol isn’t exactly the most charismatic person there is. “I bring him breakfast and we eat, like super early. You’ve never woken up.”

 

“False.” Hansol dismisses Seokmin immediately. He’s relaxed a bit more, now that he was positive Seokmin wasn’t going to lunge forward and choke him to death. “Sleep is for the weak.”

 

“You were literally falling asleep, like, right when I came in.” Soonyoung’s friend seemed puzzled at Hansol illogical claims. Seokmin can’t seem to meet Hansol’s eyes because he can feel Seokmin staring at his shirt. He’s not even doing it subtly.

 

“You caught me at a moment of weakness.” Hansol fixes his shirt self-consciously, suddenly aware of the bagginess of it, how his collarbones are exposed and more importantly, the ketchup stain he acquired earlier that day when he made some chicken nuggets and needed some sauce.

 

There’s a seemingly awkward silence that makes Seokmin shift uncomfortably, ears red and his eyes darting around the room like they’ve gotten bored at examining Hansol’s appearance. They rake across Hansol’s posters and pictures of music and film and past the various camera equipment Hansol has, tripods and artificial lights stacked into one corner of the room. Hansol doesn’t seem notice or mind the uncomfortable situation Seokmin seemed to put himself in.

 

“Yeah, wait,” Hansol’s brain is catching up with the events. “Why are you here again?”

 

“I’m tired.” Seokmin said. “Soonyoung told me I could crash at his. He said you wouldn’t mind.”

 

Hansol hums. Seokmin came in his pajamas it appeared, purple flannel, shades of purple and sometimes blue, buttoned up shirt and loose pants. Hansol was in his boxers and a ratty shirt with ketchup. He finds it offensive that _he’s_ the one that feels underdressed in his own room.

 

“Your pajamas…” Hansol says.

 

Seokmin squints at Hansol. He looks down at his sleeves, how they hang past his wrists, and that there’s a loose thread dangling. He tugs on it. “...What about my pajamas?” He asks apprehensively.

 

Hansol shrugs. “Nothing.” He replies. “They’re nice.”

 

“Oh.” Seokmin seemed to blush but it could just be the light reflecting off his very nice and very smooth skin. Hansol felt slightly jealous. His skin was dry and definitely not smooth but he wouldn’t really know because he hasn’t exactly looked into a mirror for the past couple days.

 

Hansol apologises, “Sorry.” He doesn’t really know why he should be considering he’s not the visitor and neither is he the host. “I look really crusty.” He explains when there’s a gap of too long silence between them.

 

“No, don’t be sorry.” Seokmin tells Hansol, waving his hands profusely. “I’m the one who’s barging on you like this. You’ve been up studying as well.”

 

“Nah.” Hansol dismisses with a wave of his hand. “It’s no big deal, I have plenty of time.” He didn’t. “No biggie.” It was a biggie. It was due in almost twelve hours. “Yeah, anyways, uh, do you want me to show you where the washroom is and stuff?” He yawns, stretching his arms above his head. A sliver of his tummy shows and he shivers. Soonyoung and him haven’t fixed the heating yet.

 

“I- uh- n-no.” Seokmin stutters. He’s definitely blushing this time, and definitely looking at the ceiling, as if there was something interesting about a plain white wall. “No, it’s okay.”

 

“Really?” Hansol almost falls when he tries to get out of his bed. He wants to finish his cold tea. His bare legs have goosebumps. “Cause it’s no problem for me, like, it’s literally down the hallway if you want me to show you.”

 

“Huh?”

 

Hansol turns, he catches Seokmin looking at his legs. Or was it his ass? Either way he’s mildly flattered that someone thinks he’s attractive even when he literally looks like trash. Or maybe his ego was getting a little too big.

 

“The washroom.” Hansol repeats. His lip quirks up a little. “It’s down the hallway. Oh! And the communal kitchen is like a couple doors down. Y’know, if you want to grab a drink.”

 

“I think I’ll be okay.” The other boy scratches the back of his head. “I’ll just go and sleep in Soonyoung’s bed.”

 

“Right, yeah, cool.” Hansol’s a bit embarrassed that he started to ramble. Since when did Soonyoung have really _really_ handsome good-looking _fucking_ _sexy_ friends. Like since when did that happen?

 

“Since when did _what_ happen?”

 

Fuck.

 

“I didn’t say anything.” Hansol blurts out.

 

Seokmin raises an eyebrow and like what the actual _fuck_ can he like, aggressively but gently make out with him? Is that allowed? Would Soonyoung get mad?

 

“I heard you though.”

 

“Must’ve been the bees.”

 

“What bees?”

 

“Y’know.” Hansol gestures off in the air, like it explains everything. “They’re always listening.”

 

“Huh.” Seokmin climbs into Soonyoung’s bed and Hansol stands dorkishly, long limbs just hanging from his frame and now he feels the strong urge to cover up his chest, because Seokmin’s intense gaze feels like it’s burning holes into Hansol’s shirt and his nipples feel like they were going to fall off. “Nice to know Soonyoung has sexy friends.” He mutters, almost to himself, mimicking what Hansol had _just_ said. The liar. He said he didn’t hear him. But he said it in the stupid kind of confused way that makes Hansol forgive him.

 

Hansol laughs, high pitched and mechanically because what was Soonyoung thinking, sending over his very _hot_ and adorably charming friend over, _knowing_ how pathetically gay and single Hansol is.

 

“Right, okay, cool.” Hansol squeaks. His gay panic is kicking in. He clambers back into his own bed, reaching over to turn the light off. “Good night.”

 

He twists and turns to get comfortable, drawing his comforter to his chin.

 

It’s quiet and peaceful.

 

“Why am I so gay?” Hansol asks himself. Out loud. Very much out loud.

 

The person sleeping in the opposite bed to him chuckles. “You know just because it’s dark and I can’t see you, doesn’t mean I can’t hear you right?”

 

“You weren’t supposed to hear it.” Hansol whispers harshly out of embarrassment. “Just pretend you were dreaming.”

 

“What a nice dream.”

 

Hansol chokes, and stifles a scream into his pillow.

 

“Again, it’s dark but my ears still work.” Seokmin laughs. He pauses, as if he’s had a brilliant thought. “Can I do something? As a thank you? For letting me stay?”

 

Hansol’s trying really hard not to hyperventilate. He can hear Seokmin get out of bed and he sort of, not really, embraces himself to be murdered. “Sure? I guess? But I mean, it’s really Soonyoung who’s letting you stay, like, I just live here as well and-”

 

“Just be quiet for a sec.” Seokmin murmurs, a lot closer than Hansol thought he was. “Can I give you a goodnight kiss?”

 

Okay. What the _fuck_ is happening.

 

Hansol giggles nervously. He’s sat up now and he’s squinting to see where Seokmin is. “What? You want to?” He asks.

 

He can tell Seokmin’s trying to to laugh. “Yeah. That’s why I asked.”

 

“Uh.” Hansol’s brain has died, yet again. The second time this evening. Or is it morning now? “Yeah sure, why not?” He says, as if he’s just been persuaded into buying those discounted gifts you get at a counter when you pay enough.

 

Seokmin kisses him.

 

Oh. Okay.

 

“Thanks.” Seokmin whispers, and Hansol’s eyes haven’t still haven’t really adjusted to the darkness yet. Seokmin bends down and pecks his lips again and it’s just as good as the last one because he lingers for a second longer. “Goodnight.” He moves away and settles back into Soonyoung’s bed. Hansol is clutching his lips trying really hard not to scream.

 

“Uhh, yeah, yeah, no- no problem! Thank you! For like, uh, that and uh, goodnight?”

 

Seokmin laughs. “Goodnight. I’ll see you in the morning.”

 

Right. The morning. Fantastic.

 

“Yep!” Hansol says. “See you! Good bye!” And he buries himself in a duvet cocoon.

 


	2. This is Seokmin

 

He forgot the close the curtains last night. 

 

The sunlight’s glaringly radiant against his face and he doesn’t want to open his eyes because he knows it’ll hurt. So instead he grouses and turns to bury his face into his pillow. 

 

Someone else groans, “Why is it so bright?” They croak and  _ that did not sound like Soonyoung. _

 

Hansol takes a tiny peek, squinting but it’s the handsome stranger that Hansol thought he would be lucky enough to just dream him up. He watches as Seokmin stretches his arms upwards, cracking his joints and how his bed hair makes Hansol crush on him a little harder because it’s too fucking cute. 

 

“What are you looking at?” 

 

Shit. Fuck. 

 

Hansol quickly pretends as if he wasn’t ogling at him, choosing instead to cover his face with his hands. He might have drooled in his sleep and he definitely doesn’t want Seokmin to see him all gross-looking. 

 

“Awh, don’t hide from me.” Seokmin coos. “You looked so pretty.” 

 

Hansol coughs. But in an ugly way. “What?” He asks, clearing his throat. 

 

“You heard me.”

 

“I don’t think I heard correctly though.” 

 

Seokmin shakes his head and gets up, towering over Hansol’s bed. “Thanks for taking care of me last night.” He tells him. “I really appreciated it. It was a nice experience.” 

 

Hansol hums, stiff and anticipating. “Mhm, I bet it was.” He murmurs, touching his lips gingerly. 

 

“It was.” Seokmin says seriously. “And I would love to do it again.” And then he smiles. All blooming and happy, happy crescent moon shaped eyes creased, cheekbones high and Hansol thinks he’s in  _ love _ . 

 

Hansol can’t help but to open and close his mouth in attempt to speak the language but unfortunately, can’t. Seokmin’s smile never disappears, though it does shrink much to Hansol’s disappointment. 

 

“Well, goodbye.” Seokmin waves opening the door. “I have an exam I need to get to.” 

 

A rush of panic surges through Hansol and he quickly gets up to a sitting position, his arm reached outwards. “Wait, no!” 

 

Seokmin turns around swiftly. “Yes?” He says. 

 

“Uh…” Hansol did not think this through properly. “Can you, maybe, come back, like, after your exams finish?” He’s fidgeting and can’t exactly look Seokmin in the eye. 

 

“Hey Hansol?” 

 

The good thing about living in a mildly annoying small room was that it was easy enough for Seokmin to take a long stride over to Hansol’s bed. He grabs a pen on his way to him, uncapping it with his teeth. For second Hansol thought he was going to get kissed again. He wouldn’t be complaining if he did.

 

Much to Hansol’s fantasy addled brain’s disappointment he moves to grab Hansol’s hand. Thank  _ god  _ it wasn’t sweaty and clammy. And Hansol kind of wants to yank his hand away because that pen tickles his skin when it glides over and he can’t really see what Seokmin is writing.

 

“Hope you don’t mind about the kiss last night.” He says, casually, like he’s not even ashamed that he had last night. “You seemed like you were as into me as I were to you.” He tells Hansol and Hansol frankly, doesn’t think that’s a good enough of an excuse to suddenly kiss him but he’s definitely not going to protest. “But here’s my number and I’m sorry if I creeped you out.”

 

Seokmin lets go of Hansol’s hand and he could see a bunch of numbers sprawled down in nice handwriting and his heart thuds in his chest. 

 

“You didn't creep me out.” Hansol manages to croak, cradling his hand to his heart like it’s the most precious thing he’s ever been given because  _ it is  _ and he feels like he’s in a ridiculous teenage rom-com movie that Seungkwan always drags him to.

 

“Oh good.” Seokmin walks over to the door,, flashing over another smile. “I’ll see you around maybe? Or you can text me?”

 

Hansol stutters, “I- yes. I do.” he looks down at his palm once more like he can’t believe it’s real. “No, wait!” he yells as Seokmin moves to close the door. “What if it smudges? What if I forget? What if when I’m brushing my teeth it just goes away?” He rambles, brushing his hair back. 

 

“I’m sure Soonyoung will be kind enough to give me the number of the cute roommate he lives with.” Seokmin grins. “Bye Hansol.” 

 

Hansol collapses back onto his bed once he leaves. He tugs at his hair, tangled and twisted. Soonyoung makes weird friends, Hansol thinks. He needs to thank him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! thank you for reading! im thinking of writing either hoonsol or chansol next! if you think a rarepair tag is lacking on ao3 comment down a svt ship and i might possibly will write smth lol 
> 
> kudos and comments are very much appreciated!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> seoksol tag was lacking (and someone requested this) so i am here to save the day with whatever this is that i wrote
> 
> pls leave comment and kudos it makes me feel validated! i sometimes take reqs if you ask nicely lol


End file.
